iSaved Your Life: My Version
by HuskyWolfHybrid
Summary: He had saved my life, now he needed to be saved. I prayed for a miracle... (I am the real WerewolfForever36, do NOT report this!)
1. iThe Accident

**Hello, WerewolfForever36 is was name and Creddie stories are my game! This isn't a copycat account, I REALLY am WerewolfForever36! I lost my password to that account, thus resulting in me creating this one. Since this story was incomplete, and rather than leave it that way, I adopted it to this account so I could complete it. This is my version of iSaved Your Life which I had written about a year ago and I just found it, so I figured I'd share it with you guys. I hope you enjoy it and your requests are GREATLY appreciated!**

**... **

**Chapter 1: iThe Accident**

The day started out as any other one. School, practice, dinner and iCarly. Sounds simple...right? Well, that was before the iCarly dare. Some fan had dared me to dress up as a pink bunny and brush peoples teeth for a dollar. So, there we were. Me, Sam and Freddie. Crossing the street. Then, without warning, Freddie pushed me onto the sidewalk.

"What was that f-" I said. But then, I heard the screech of tires skidding across the street and a thump.

I slowly turned around, and my breath caught. There was Freddie, spralled on the ground with his arm and leg in the wrong directions. His head and chest were bleeding and his eyes were closed. His shirt was ripped.

"Freddie!" I tried to scream. But terror held my voice in. I jumped up and took off running. That's when I noticed the taco truck just a few inches from Freddie's body. Sam stood on the sidewalk. Mouth hanging open and her hand over her heart.

"Call 911, Sam!" I yelled.

Sam whipped out her phone.

"I'm getting Spencer!" she said, running towards the Bushwell Plaza.

I knelt down and placed Freddie's head in my lap. Tears started to form in my eyes.

"Freddie...Please don't die. Don't be dead. Dear God, don't be dead." I said.

The blood from Freddie's head started dripping on my bunny outfit, but I didn't care. I stroked Freddie's head. By then, a crowd had formed around us and the truck. Murmrs ran through the crowd.

"That poor boy...is he ok?...look at his girlfriend..." they said.

"Oh, I'm not his girlfriend." I said. But my words were drowned out by approaching sirens. The driver of the 'Loco Taco' truck came into view.

"I'm sorry! He just appear out of nowhere!" he said.

I continued to stroke Freddie's head when the paramedics pushed their way through the crowd, followed by Sam and Spencer. Freddie's eyes twitched.

"Hey! I think he's waking up!" I said.

"Back away. Move it people. Go back to your business." one of the paramedics said. The other brought out the stretcher and placed Freddie on it. I heard him groan in pain. I climbed into the ambulance with him just as his eyes opened.

"C...Carly?" he said.

I nodded, tears streaming down my face.

"I'm here, Freddie." I said.

Freddie blinked. "I'm feeling...a little...tired." he said. His eyes started to close.

"Don't you dare close your eyes, Fredward Benson! Don't leave me!" I said.

He looked at me and gave me a weak smile.

"I won't leave you, Carly. You know that. I'd be darned if I did." he said.

I gasped and smiled back. "I know...I know..." I said.

I placed my hand on his arm and smiled wider.

"You're gonna be ok." I said. "You're gonna be ok."

I kept telling myself that. He had saved me, but now HE needed to be saved. I prayed for a miracle.

**...**

We had been in the hospital for a good 25 minutes. The police talk to me, Sam and the driver of the 'Loco Taco' truck. I didn't have much to say. Mainly because I was crying my eyes out on Sam or Spencer's shoulder. Freddie had been hurt, and I was to blame. Sam kept trying to calm me down while Spencer kept asking the doctor when could we see Freddie. It was always the same response.

"Not yet." he'd say.

I wiped my eyes with my blue and black shirt. Spencer had offered to wash the bunny suit when I took it off, but I declined. So now I grasped the suit with the blood stain against my chest. The only thing keeping me sane until I could see Freddie again.

"It'll be alright, kid." Sam told me.

Her words were comforting to my heart. But I still knew that if I had seen that truck, if I had watched the road, we wouldn't be here while Freddie fought for his life.

"Let me go! I need to see my son!" someone yelled. I knew who it was and I knew what was coming. Mrs. Benson. She stomped down the hall right up to me.

"YOU!" she yelled. "This is your fault!"

That made me cry harder, but I knew she didn't care. Spencer stood up.

"Mrs. Benson, it's no one's fault. It was a simple accident." he said.

Mrs. Benson shook her head angrily.

"Don't give me any of your 'wisdom' talk, Spencer!" she yelled.

Now it was Sam's turn to stand up and yell.

"Hey! Can't you see that Carly is just as upset as you?! If it's anyone's fault, it's fate's!" she said in my defense.

I wiped my eyes once more and sniffed. "No, Sam. She's right. I shouldv'e paid more attention..." I said before breaking into another round of tears.

"Carls, it's NOT your fault! Everyone makes mistakes and everyone has accidents. This probably wouldv'e happened even if you WEREN'T there." Sam said.

I knew she was right. Maybe it still wouldv'e happened. But I didn't know that since I WAS there. I walked up to the doctor standing in front of the room Freddie was in.

"I have to see Freddie." I told him.

The doctor looked at his watch and nodded.

"I'll give you half an hour. No one else can come in unless you come out." he said.

"Thank you." I said. He nodded and left.

I walked in the room but had to look away. The sight was scary. He had all these tubes and wire sticking in him, he had something wrapped around his arm and leg and a piece of a cotton swab pad (slightly soaked with blood) on his forehead.

"Hey, Carly." he said.

"Hi, Freddie." I said. I forced the tears away. His voice was hoarse and I tried not to notice it.

I walked to his bed and sat down on it.

"What's wrong, Cupcake?" Freddie asked.

I smiled when he called me that. True...Sam and Dad called Cupcake too, but it seemed special when Freddie said it.

"Freddie, I'm sorry. It's my fault and-" he didn't let me finish.

"No, it's not." he said.

"Yes, it is."

"Carly, don't say that. It's no ones fault. It was my choice."

"But you didn't have to-"

"Carly, stop. I would have done it no matter what the cost."

He grabbed my hand and smiled. I smiled back.

"Don't be like that." he said.

Tears streamed my face. Freddie wiped them away.

"Thank you, Freddie." I said.

He nodded. "Anything for you."

I probably shouldn't of, maybe it was wrong, but I laid my head down on Freddie's chest. I was careful not to hurt him. The slow beating of his heart calmed me down. I felt his hand on my back. Right then, I knew, Freddie would live. In the back of my head a song started playing. A song for me and Freddie. Everytime We Touch by Cascada.

-'_Cause everytime we touch  
I get this feeling  
And everytime we kiss  
I swear I can fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast?  
I want this to last  
I need you in my life...-_

**...**

**And that concludes this chapter! Take it to the second!**


	2. iVisit Freddie

**Chapter 2 is up and ready to be read! Enjoy!**

**...**

**Chapter 2: iVisit Freddie**

A few weeks later, Freddie was well enough to come home. He had casts on his arm and leg and crutches to help him walk. I wanted to go visit him. I grabbed some flowers and Spencer and went across the hall. I hesitated then pushed the bell. Mrs. Benson's face appeared on the screen next to it.

"Ugh." she said. "What do you two want?"

"Can we please see Freddie?" I asked.

"No."

Freddie's voice came from the background. "Yes! Mom, let 'em in!" he said.

"Fine." Mrs. Benson said. I heard a series of beeps and the door unlock. "Leave your shoes in the hall."

"I'm not wearing socks." Spencer whispered to me.

"There's a basket of fresh socks by the door."

Mrs. Benson's face disappeared from the screen.

I opened the door and went in. Spencer put on a pair of socks and followed. Spencer opened the door to Freddie's room.

"Hello..." Spencer said.

I tried to be nice.

"Hi, Mrs. Benson. How is he?" I asked.

"Broken...damaged! But I see you look fine, isn't that nice?!" she replied.

I saw Freddie roll his eyes as his mother continued.

"And I see you bought flowers which will only excaserbate Freddie's allergies!"

"Mom, I'm not allergic to flowers." Freddie cut in.

His mother turned to him. "And you weren't allergic to Mexican Food Trucks, but look at you now!" she yelled.

I rolled my eyes. Mrs. Benson turned back to me and took the flowers from my hand.

"I'll take these flowers...and I'll soak them in Bleach."

She huffed out of the room. I turned back to Freddie.

"She's pretty upset." he said.

"Really?" Spencer said.

I replied with a sarcastic 'no'.

"How're you doing?" Spencer asked.

"I'm ok, pretty sore." Freddie replied, shifting uncomfortably.

"Sore?" I said. "You have a broken leg and your hand's all smushed and it's all my fault."

"It's not your fault-" he began.

"Yeah, it is! If I had just seen that stupid truck coming-"

Spencer pointed to Freddie's toes, interrupting me. "Hey, look! His toes stick out of his cast!" he said.

Before I could say anything, Spencer kneeled down and started playing with Freddie's toes.

"This little piggie went to market...and this little piggie got hit by a truck-" I cut Spencer off.

"Spencer!" I said. He jumped up and stood next to me. I gave him an angry glance.

"So you in much pain?" Spencer asked.

"I was but the doctor sent over some pills."

"You took one?" I asked.

"Well, my mom thinks I choke on pills so she pounds with a mallet and puts it in my fruit sauce."

"Fruit sauce?" Spencer asked. I was going to say the same thing.

"My mom thinks I'll choke on fruit so she pounds it with a mallet-" Freddie said but Spencer cut him off.

"It's none of my business." he said. "Hey, speaking of business, can I use your bathroom?"

"Yeah, right through there." Freddie said, pointing behind him.

Spencer disappeared into the bathroom, leaving me and Freddie alone. It felt weird for some reason. Although I didn't really know why. I smiled and swung my arm shyly and wiggled Freddie's toe. He smiled at me.

"You saved my life." I said.

"Oh, come on." Freddie said, rolling his eyes.

"Sam said that truck wouldv'e run right over me." I said.

"Maybe."

I smiled. That's when I heard Sam yell to us, which ruined the moment and I found myself furious.

"You guys in here?!" Sam called.

"Yeah, we're in Freddie's room!" I called back.

That's when Spencer jumped out of the bathroom, paintball blow-tube in hand.

"Was that Sam?" he said.

"Yeah, she-" Freddie started.

"Ah!" Spencer exclaimed and shot from the blow-tube.

There was a terrified shriek from the hall and Mrs. Benson came into view, orange paint splattered on her chest.

"I'm so sorry..." Spencer said.

I looked down at Mrs. Benson's hand, which contained the flowers she'd taken from me. "What happened to the flowers?"

"I soaked them in bleach and pounded them with a mallet." Mrs. Benson replied.

I looked at Freddie and he rolled his eyes.

**...**

**Second Chapter: Completed! Move on to the third RIGHT NOW!**


	3. iHero

**Chapter 3 away! Prepare to have your minds blown! (Heh-heh, not really.)**

**...**

"Carly! Carly!"

I turned around to find three girls rushing up to me with anxious expressions.

"Um, hi." I said awkwardly.

"We heard what happened!" the first girl said. "About the accident!"

"Is Freddie ok?!" the second girl asked.

"Yeah, he's fine-" I began then was cut off by another outburst.

"He must've been soooo brave!" the third girl said with a dreamy look on her face.

For some reason, these girls' sudden interest in Freddie made me angry, jealous even. I didn't know why. All I knew is that I wanted those girls to stop swooning over Freddie so much.

"He's such a hero!" the first girl said.

"Can you tell us what happened?!" the second girl asked eagerly.

I forced a smile. "Sure, I'll tell you what happened." I said. "Freddie saved _my_ life. He_ saved me_ and not _you_."

I shut my locker and walked away, leaving the three girls puzzled.

"Carls!"

_That's it!_ I thought. I turned around. "What?!"

Sam staggered back. "Woah, Carls. Don't bite my head off."

I sighed. "Sorry."

"It's cool." Sam replied. "So, what up with all the aggravation?"

"I don't know." I said. "I guess it's because of all the girls keep coming up to me asking about Freddie."

"Yeah, it's gross." Sam said and made a face. "People have been coming up to me, too."

Before I could reply, a group of students came up to us.

"Uh, hi." I said.

"What do you want?" Sam asked.

One of them held out a card. "Will you give this to Freddie?"

Sam and I glanced at each other. "Umm, sure." I answered.

I took the card and they walked away, whispering something that I couldn"t understand.

"Give me that." Sam said, reaching for the card.

She took it from me and opened it. "What the chiz?"

"What?" I asked.

"They're calling him a hero." Sam said, grimancing.

"He kind of is." I said quietly.

"I'm not denying it." Sam said, handing me the card. "Just seems a little overdone."

That's when the bell rang.

"Get to class!" Ms. Briggs screeched, coming down the stairs and shooing everyone away. "Go!"

"Let's go." I told Sam, shoving the card in my bag with out a second thought.

**...**

After school, I visited Freddie. I knocked on the door.

"Come in." he called.

The door opened with a creak and he turned, a smile appearing on his face. The kind of smile that ripped a hole in my chest.

"Hey, cupcake." Freddie said.

"Hi." I said, walking to his bed.

Upclose I could see that he was propped up on two pillows, his leg elevated on one. His bandages had been freshly changed and he was wrapped loosely in his Galaxy Wars blanket.

"How're you feeling?" I asked.

"I'm fine." he said, shifting so he could see me better. "I just woke up about fifteen minutes ago."

I smiled and looked up, noticing the TV was on. "Whatcha watchin'?"

He glanced at the TV. "Oh, nothing. Mom was in here when I was sleeping folding clothes. Looks like the Mexican Food Channel."

"Oh." I said.

"What's wrong?" Freddie asked. God, he knew me so well.

"Nothin'." I replied.

"Carls..." he said.

I met his eyes, and the card came to mind. I reached into my bag and pulled it out. It was crinkled from my books.

"What's that?" Freddie said.

I handed him the card. "Just somethin' from your fans at school."

He laughed, knowing I was teasing. "They found out, huh?'

"Yeah." I said, shrugging.

Freddie opened the card and read it. Then he smiled and shook his head.

"What's it say?" I asked.

"They're calling me a hero." he said, putting the card down. "I'm not a hero."

"Freddie, you saved my life." I said. "That makes you a hero."

"No, it doesn't." Freddie said.

My phone beeped before I could argue and checked the screen. "Spencer." I said sadly. "I gotta go."

"Ok." Freddie said, his face falling.

"See you tomorrow." I said.

"Bye."

I left the room with all the events of the week rushing in my mind. Little did I know what would happen tomorrow...

**...**

**That's it for this chapter! Chapter 4 is finally complete, so go read it!**


	4. iKiss Him

**Chapter 4 of my iSYL story is finally ready! So sorry for the long absence, but it's up now! So grab a spaghetti taco and some Wahoo Punch and enjoy!**

**Chapter 4: iKiss Him**

**...**

I walked in from school, placing my backpack down on my couch. "Spencer?!"

I headed for his room, only to find it empty. Reentering the living room, I spotted the sticky note stuck to the computer screen. I peeled it off.

_Went over to Socko's_  
_Will be back later, Spencer_

I sighed.

_What now..._ I thought._ I could go see Freddie, after all. Haven't seen him since yesterday..._

My stomach growled, and I laughed.

"Okay, food first. Then Freddie." I thought aloud.

I went to the kitchen and opened the cabinet over the sink, my eyes instantly catching the pouch of cupcake mix sitting on the top shelf. I took them down.

_Freddie would like these._ I thought.

I got to work on the cupcakes, eating a sandwich while they cooked.

...

Almost an hour later, the cupcakes were ready. I grabbed the tray, not bothering to put them on a plate, and headed for the Benson's. I knocked on the door.

"Just a minute!" came the reply.

The door opened and there stood Mrs. Benson, a look of disgust taking over her face when she realized it was me.

"Ugh, it's you." she said, but stepped back to let me in.

She led me to Freddie's room and I looked around.

"Where is he?" I asked.

"In the shower." Mrs. Benson replied, sounding as though it should've been obvious with the sound of running water. "His first cleansing since the accident you caused."

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Mrs. Benson-"

She put her hand in my face, silencing me. "Ah. I have to go to the pharmacy to pick up his meds." She straightened up. "Freddie, I'll be back in thirty-six minutes!"

Just as she started to leave, she stopped and whispered in my ear, "It should've been you."

I glanced behind me, half expecting her to come rushing back with her hands wielding a pan. But she was gone. Calming down, I placed the cupcakes on Freddie's table and wandered around his room, gazing at his figures and Galaxy Wars things. I opened up the closet to find a regular sized poster of me hanging on the inside. Feeling slightly flattered, I shut the door. That's when the loud crash came from Freddie's bathroom. I heard him cry out.

"Freddie?!" I called.

"Mom?!" Freddie answered.

"No, it's Carly! You're mom left! What happened?!" The words came out in one unsteady breath.

"I fell!" Freddie said. I heard his shifting around in the water.

"Are you alright?!" I asked.

"Yeah, but-" He groaned. "I don't think I can get up."

"Well, hang on, I'm coming in!" I said, close to walking in.

"No, don't come in here!" Freddie said.

"Why not?" I said.

"'Cause...I'm...in the shower." Freddie said.

It occured to me then that Freddie was in the shower, and, since I was a girl, I couldn't go in.

"Well, you can't just lay on the shower floor for thirty-six minutes!" I said, getting panicky. I looked around his room, thinking. "Uh...just a sec!"

I jumped down the last two stairs and rushed to his dresser, grabbing a pair of goggles lying on top. I opened his drawers (accidently grabbing a pair of his underwear _*cue shudder*_) and took a pair of socks, wadding them up and stuffing them into the goggles then putting them on.

"Okay, Freddie." I said, my arms outstretched as I tried to find the bathroom. "I can't see anything, I'm coming in."

I tripped and fell flat on my face. The pain didn't really matter at this moment, though. I got back up and somehow got into the bathroom.

"Where are you?" I asked.

"Down here." His voice came from right below me.

I reached down, feeling his wet hand grab my arm and clutching it tightly. I struggled to support his weight as I felt him try to get up without pulling me in.

"Careful." I said.

He laughed softly. "Let me grab my robe."

I felt the cloth brush over me and my hand searched for one of the sleeves.

"Put your arm through here." I said.

I blindly led him out of the bathroom, when he suddenly cried out in pain.

"It hurts?!" I said. _Of course it does!_ I thought mentally.

"Well it doesn't feel good!" Freddie said, practically echoing my thought.

Even more cautious then before, we began walking again.

"Where's your bed?" I asked.

"It's over here." Freddie said. "Here, I'll sit first."

"You got it?"

"Yeah, I'm doin' it."

It was a few seconds when he said, "Okay, you can take off the goggles."

I lifted the goggles off my eyes, squinting at the sudden exposure to light, and tossed them onto the bed. "Well that was scary" -I looked at my arm- "and wet."

"Yeah." Freddie said, fixing his covers. "Thanks for helping me."

"If it wasn't for me you wouldn't need my help." I said, feeling guilty all over again.

"Will you stop with that?"

"You saved my life. That makes you a hero."

"Carly, stop."

I brushed a lock of hair out from in front of my eyes. How could I stop, when it was true?

"Y'know, everyone at school is still saying you're a hero." I mentioned.

"That's dumb." Freddie responded.

"No, it's not." I said.

"I'm not a hero, Carls." Freddie said. "I'm just Freddie."

I sighed. "Well, you are a hero." I sat down on his bed. "To me."

Our eyes locked, and I found myself leaning in...

**...**

**Oooh, suspense! Go on ahead to Chapter 5! (Sorry the chapter was so short, but I like seperating them like this. Makes figuring out a chapter title easier for me.)**


	5. iDon't Know How To Feel

**Welcome to Chapter 5, reader! Like me story so far? I hope so! Why don't we get started...**

**Chapter 5: iDon't Know How To Feel**

**...**

I was lost in the moment, the awkward feel of our lips together causing a weird sensation to rush through me.

_How did I..._ I thought unconsiously in the back of my mind.

Who knew Freddie was such a good kisser? Surely, I didn't. Probably Sam, her being his first kiss and all. She never said, though, trying to keep a secret as big as that from me.

The last intimate scene I'd had with Freddie was really the only one. The dance we shared at the Groovy Smoothie after Girl's Choice. Both our dates weren't very good ones, Austin being annoying as hell and Malika being too...Malika. But the song playing in the background. I'd heard it only once before. Meant For Me by Chrissy Chase. Everything seemed to make sense then. Like...maybe Freddie and I-

Freddie and I were so caught up that we didn't even notice Mrs. Benson walk in until she screamed, "What the YUCK?!"

Freddie and I broke, screaming, when we finally realized what was going on. We talked over each other, trying to come up with a random logical explaination for our little make-out session.

"Nothing! Nothing!" I said urgently. "I was- I was taking his temperature!"

I stuck my finger in his mouth and pretended to look at a watch. "See?! Ninety eight point six, healthy as a duck! Bye!"

I tried to run from the room when Mrs. Benson started hitting me with Freddie's underwear.

"Carly, don't leave!" Freddie said.

"She's beating me with your underwear!" I cried before finally running out the apartment screaming.

I slammed the door behind me and leaned against it, completely out of breath and completely...thrilled, I guess. In an awkward way. I'd kissed Freddie. Something he'd wanted from me since sixth grade. But...I didn't know what I wanted anymore. I mean, this was Freddie. My nerdy, smart, best friend Freddie. I didn't like him that way. That kiss didn't mean anything, it was a one time thing...right? Just a kiss of thanks. Yet, the tingle on my lips and the racing of my heart spoke different.

"Hey, Carls!" Sam's voice broke my reverie and I screamed when she jumped out from behind the bushes.

"Oh," I sighed, calming down. "You scared me."

Sam laughed. "Yeah, I saw that."

I nodded and avoided Sam's eyes. I could feel her staring at me.

"Are you okay?" she asked. "You look even whiter than usual."

Instictively, my hands flew to my face. I felt nothing but heat, but Sam saw no red at all. The heat was below the surface and my heart skipped. I took a deep breath.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said, walking up to my door and taking my keys out of my pocket.

"Freddie okay?"

The mention of his name made my hands shake as I struggled to fit the key in the hole. "Yes!" I said a little to quickly. "What are you, the girl with many questions?!"

Mercifully, I finally got the key in. Just as I got the door open, Sam asked, "Um...what just happened in there?"

"I kissed Freddie!" The words flew from my mouth before I had time to think and I shut the door.

I hoped Sam would leave, but she lingered outside the door. "Wait, you kissed Freddie?"

"Yes." I said.

"Well, dude, let me in." Sam urged.

"No, you're gonna hit me." I said.

"Have I ever hit you?" Sam asked, which made me think. "C'mon, don't you wanna talk about this?"

I opened the door and yanked her in.

...

Sam sat down on my couch as I paced back and forth nervously.

"Tell me what happened." she said.

"Well, I brought Freddie some cupcakes and I was looking around his room when he fell in the shower-"

Sam giggled and I shot her a look. "Sorry," she said, straightening up.

I sighed. "So he fell in the shower and I went in to help him-"

"Wait, wait, wait." Sam said.

"What?" I asked.

"Freddie fell in the shower...and you went in and helped him? While he was in the shower?"

My mind processed what Sam was talking about. "I was blind, okay?!" I said. Sam raised her hands and I rolled my eyes. "Anyway, I helped him out of the shower and to his bed and we talked. Next thing I know I'm kissing him! I kissed him full on the lips!"

"Sooo, it was a make-out session?" Sam said.

I glared at her, but ignored it. "Mrs. Benson came in and saw us kissing, so she beat me with a pair of his underwear."

"Really?"

I nodded.

"Well," Sam said. "what are you gonna do now?"

"I don't know." I said, collapsing on the couch and dropping my head in my hands.

"Did you like the kiss?"

My heart could've stopped, and I wouldn't of noticed. The question caught me off guard, especially coming from Sam. The tingling on my lips started again.

"I-I guess..." I said. "But..."

"But what?" Sam asked.

"Me and Freddie can't date." I said, as if it should've been obvious.

"Why not?"

"'Cause, it would be awkward." I answered. "Not to mention it could ruin our friendship if we have a bad break-up."

"Dude, be real. Freddie has loved you since sixth grade. How bad could your friendship be if you guys broke-up? And, it seems to me you do love him."

I sighed. "I can't."

Sam groaned. "C'mon, Carls! Just date the dork!"

"But what about you?" I asked before I could catch myself.

"What about me?" Sam asked.

"Don't you like Freddie?"

"Have you lost your prissy mind?!" Sam said. "Just 'cause I was Fredturd's first" -she choked on the word- "kiss doesn't mean I like him!"

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't of asked that." I said.

Sam let out a heavy sigh. "It's cool. So, are you gonna go out with Freddie?"

I thought for a minute. It seemed understandable. Maybe Sam was right. Maybe I did like Freddie. And what better way to find out completely than date him?

"Yeah, I will." I said, nodding.

**...**

**(Freddie POV)**

My mind was racing. It still seemed like a dream. I had kissed Carly. Well, she kissed me. But still... Maybe it was just a thank you kiss, a friendship kiss. Something to that effect. Nothing personal or romantic. I mean, why would it be like that? Carly had made her feelings for me clear. But you can't fake that type of heat. **(A/N: Victorious reference! xD)**

"Hey, Freddie!" Gibby said as he entered my room, breaking my train of thought. "How're you feeling?"

I sat up. "Hey, Gib. I'm feeling fine."

"Awesome." Gibby said.

"Can I ask you something?" I said.

"Sure." Gibby replied, taking a seat in my chair.

"Well, first, Carly and I sorta...kissed." I began.

"Seriously?"

I nodded. "And, I'm just wondering what I should do."

Gibby sat silent for a minute, thinking it over. "This is what you've always wanted, right?" I nodded. "So what's the problem?"

"I'm not sure if it was just a friendship kiss, or a thank you kiss." I said sadly. Maybe I should've just kept this to myself.

"Dude, a kiss is a kiss." Gibby said. "There's no specific type."

I nodded. Gibby could've been right, probably was. This was Carly we were talking about. The girl of my dreams. The girl I've always wanted. She had finally kissed me.

"Thanks, Gib." I said. I sat up slowly and swung my legs carefully around. "Can you hand me my crutches?"

"Why?" Gibby said as he did so.

"I'm going to talk to Carly."

**...**

**I understand if you think Freddie's POV was kinda stupid, I could've written it better. Unfortunately, this is the first and last time we hear from Freddie's point of view for at least a few chapters. But, on that note, chapter 6 is in the works! Until next time, dear reader!**


End file.
